WCWF Tuesday Night WAR v2, 8/20/1996
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling's Future". camera is panning the audience. Suddenly, it zooms into near-ringside where Bill Cunningham and Jon Shamus are standing. Cunningham: Hi and welcome to Cleveland, Ohio tonight were we have a great card for you..... Kardon: Indeed, that lunatic Animal is going to be facing both members of Brute Force. Cunningham: Plus, the debut of a new tag team...Masters of Motion. And don't forget about the submission match between Ric Flair and Johnny Butler! It all happens tonight on Tuesday Night WAR!!!! an intro sequence and comes back to Cunningham and Shamus Cunningham: Welcome to the 8/20 edition of Tuesday Night WAR. We have a great card tonight featuring the much anticipated match were some tag team members are getting some singles action tonight. Kardon: Plus, we have the match for the Television Titles between the Clique and the Daemons. Cunningham: Let's get the party started! to Seifret in the ring with Tim White =-=Masters of Motion (Chris Tasker and Bryan Sanders)-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= VERSUS =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-The Lost Boyz (Peter Pan and Rufio)=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seifret: This matchup is scheduled for one fall. Already in the ring, PETER PAN & RUFIO...THE LOST BOYZ!!! And their opponents... of Motions" music starts up, similar to the loud flashy Rockers music. Masters of Motion come out of the back and make their way down the aisle. They get a very good pop. Seifret: At a total combined weight of 500 pounds....CHRIS TASKER AND BRYAN SANDERS...THE MASTERS OF MOTION!!! Cunningham: Masters of Motion set to debut here tonight in the WCWF. Very good looking team.....thoughts Mr. Shamus? Shamus: Eh....they look alright, but they can't compare to any of the guys like The Clique or David & Golliath. Cunningham: Well, that is yet to be seen.....and we are set to get underway. DING*DING*DING Since their will be no more jobber matches after Kaged, I am just going to summarize these matches that involve jobbers. This will save me some time....since they just really introduce teams to the WCWF. *Masters of Motion/The Lost Boyz: The Lost Boyz showed their supremeness above the jobbers once again and proved to be quite a challenge to the Masters of Motion. Pan almost got the fall early after a Happy Thought but Sanders broke it in time. The Masters then showed their skill and executed their specialty move where Tasker placed Pan in a figure-four leglock and Tasker did a somersault legdrop....but Pan was just able to kick out at the last minute. The match was long, but that is not surprising for a match against the Lost Boyz, the best jobber team. It ended when Sanders nailed Pan with a diving shoulderblock and a cover at 16 minutes and 14 seconds. =-=Winners: Masters of Motion, by pinfall at 16:14-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= =-=Jesse "The Jet" Johnson-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= VERSUS =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Edward Pontek=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= *Jesse Johnson/Edward Pontek: Johnson showed once again why he is in the top ten as he finished off Pontek with the Sonic Boom in less than five minutes!! Suprisingly, there were no interferences. =-=Winner: Jesse "The Jet" Johnson, by pinfall at 4:51-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Cunningham: Welcome back, so far two matches with some great WCWF superstars but now we get to the big matches. =-=Scott Steiner with Miss Rachel-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= VERSUS =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Brian Pillman=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- to Seifret in the ring with Earl Hebner. screen overlooking the wrestlers entrance snows out, and the Michigan symbol fades in. Miss Rachel's voice says, "Life as you know it has ceased to exist. Welcome to the dawn of a new age, the age of the Wolverines...." Then the Wolverines theme music plays, reminiscent of Ahmed Johnson's theme music) Seifret: Coming down the aisle, led by the Michigan Wolverines...... from Detroit, Michigan, weighing 243 lbs..... Scott Steiner! (Severn leads, followed by Scott Steiner, then the rest of the gang, looking all around for the NWO and/or anyone else.) [Crowds gives them heat. Cunningham: I can see this is going to be trouble already.... Seifret: And his opponent.... music starts up and Brian Pillman makes his way out with the rest of the NWO, Hall & Nash. Siefret: Coming to the ring, with the New World Order, BRIAN PILLMAN!!!! gives him a big pop Cunningham: And this is going to be trouble..... they make the way to the ring.....The Wolverines begin to try to start something on the outside....Pillman slides under the ring and he and Scott get in each others faces. Suddenly, Hall & Nash begin to get mobbed but the Wolverines and everyone is brawling out on the outside.....they begin to battle backstage.... Cunningham: We knew something like this would happen...but at least we won't have any interferences from either the NWO or the Wolverines. Shamus: The NWO is going to get killed back there... Cunningham: We will check on the status of those men after the matchup...but now DING*DING*DING Cunningham: ....to the matter at hand. And the two lock up....and it should be noted that Miss Rachel is still at the ring. Shamus: Don't worry Cunningham....I'm noting it!!!! Cunningham: Steiner with a rolling reverse cradle...and 1....2... Cunningham: Kickout by Steiner and I thought this one could have been over already. Belly-to-belly by Steiner and gets a 1...2.... Cunningham: And another kickout.....Steiner with a half Boston now....and the Steiner Brothers set to face the World Tag Champions or The Television Champions...depending on who holds what. Shamus: I got a prediction to make, my boys Hall & Nash are gonna win the titles from The Daemons. Cunningham: Pillman now, bringing Steiner to the mat with an armdrag takedown. Yes, and Pillman facing Inferno at Kaged, in a steel cage matchup. Pillman brings Steiner to the mat again with a high cross body. 1...2... Shamus: Steiner gets the ropes. And now Steiner with a small packa- Cunningham: Reversal by Pillman! 1..2... Shamus: Re-reversal! 1.... Cunningham: And he kicks out. Steiner with a side suplex now and follows it with a high cross body...1....2.... Shamus: And a kickout by Steiner. He's gonna have to wear Scott down before he goes for the pin....but I got nothing but respect for Pillman's wrestling ability. Cunningham: Pillman with a crucifix...1...2... Shamus: Kickout by Steiner. Cunningham: And Pillman sending Steiner out of the ring now....jumps onto him with a sommersault dive on the outside! Bridging back suplex....and slams Steiner's head into the ringsteps. Pillman whips Steiner into the guardrail and Miss Rachel coming over to tend to Scott on the outside as Pillman slides back into the ring. Steiner back in after some treatment from Miss Rachel... Shamus: I'd like to get some treatment from Rachel...quick, punch me in the face hard! Cunningham: Pillman with a sleeperhold now... Shamus: Come on, punch me.... Cunningham: Shut up and pay attention to the action....Steiner with a backbreaker, follows it with a high cross body and a two count. Pillman now, sending Steiner for the ride....and Steiner with a small package... Shamus: Reversal by Pillman! 1...2.... Cunningham: And another kickout by Pillman. Two very good competitors in the WCWF if you would put aside their attitudes.. Shamus: Attitude has got nothing to do with become champion Cunningham.... Cunningham: Well...that's your personal opinion....and Steiner with yet another small package here.... Shamus: Reversed by Pillman again! Cunningham: Nevertheless, these two are great competitors and he gets a two count. Pillman with a high cross body...1....2....and Steiner gets the shoulder up. pop for Pillman Cunningham: Pillman with a backslide now...and another two count. These two going at each other with pinning manuevers back to back. Shamus: Steiner with a high cross body!!! 1.... Cunningham: And a kickout. Guess these two came with a similar gameplan...Steiner with a gutwrench suplex now....Steiner with a high cross body.... Shamus: Pillman catches him! Cunningham: Backbreaker!!! pop for Pillman Cunningham: And this crowd is going wild for Brian Pillman! Pillman with a flying cross body press...and he gets a one count. Sends Steiner for the ride...Steiner misses with a shoulderblock, and misses another...Steiner misses with a kick... Shamus: Steiner nails him with a shoulderblock! Sunset flip! Cunningham: We have one....two.... Shamus: And kicks out. Steiner complaining about a slow count....and sends Pillman for the ride. Cunningham: Steiner catches him in a belly-to-belly! 1.... Shamus: And another kickout by Pillman. Cunningham: Steiner with a dropkick...and no cover this time. Goes over and Pillman with an armdrag takedown....Steiner to the ropes, but Pillman holds that armdrag takedown on him. Turns it into a backbreaker! Pillman with a double underhook suplex now....and Miss Rachel hops up on the apron. Shamus: She's definately going to get the ref's attention....including everyone else's attention. Cunningham: Pillman with an inverted atomic drop....and now a snap mare. Steiner with a dragon suplex though...and there is no ref to count! Shamus: Pillman with a spinning headscissors and Steiner falls out of the ring! Stay with us! Commercials back to clips of Brian Pillman's matches...in black and white. Voiceover: The Loose Cannon...The Time Bomb....He entered with the New World Order....in Kaged...there will be nobody to help him....only himself. to Inferno clips Voiceover: Inferno...Currently blazing hot with the Michigan Wolverines...he came from out of nowhere and cost Pillman a match...now, he wishes to cost him another. split together Voicever: At Kaged, the Cannon will attempt to explode, the question is....will Inferno make the spark to set the cannon off? KAGED! August 25th! Call your local cable company now and order it, before it's too late! back to Steiner kicking Brian Pillman Cunningham: That's right...you don't want to miss it! Kaged this coming up Sunday at the Meadowlands. Tickets have been long sold out and the only way you can see it is pay-per-view so call your local cable company and tell them you want to be Kaged! Back to the action now....and Steiner sending Pillman to the outside floor with a bodydrop...and still nothing from the NWO or the Wolverines as they battled all the way into the back. Hebner: 1....2.....3....4..... Cunningham: Pillman back in the ring now..and Scott nails him with a tiger driver...1...2.... Shamus: And Pillman gets his foot up on the rope.... Cunningham: Steiner with a German suplex now and a 1....2.... Shamus: Another kickout by Pillman, he needs to more to keep him down. Cunningham: Steiner send Pillman for the ride now....Pillman misses on the return with a kick but nails him with a flying headscissors. Powerbomb now! 1....2..... Shamus: Nash must have taught him a rendition of the power bomb.... Cunningham: It would seems so, and Pillman sending Steiner out of the ring now. Pillman with a sommersault dive..... Shamus: He nailed Steiner on the outside!!!!! Pillman with a sleeperhold on the outside... Cunningham: Pillman's crazy!!! And he gets back into the ring..... Shamus: Steiner following after getting a little "Treatment" from Miss Rachel... Cunningham: Oh will you stop! And Pillman with a crucifix now.... Shamus: No! Steiner with a Samoan drop! Cunningham: Pillman recounters with an elbowsmash!! Pillman with a backbreaker...and follows it with a hiptoss. Spinning headscissors and Scott bounces off the ropes....hits Steiner with a kick! deafening pop for Pillman Shamus: These people are gonna make me deaf.... Cunningham: Steiner with a belly-to-belly and a one count. Steiner with a back suplex..... Shamus: Cross-body block by Pillman!!!! Cunningham: He counters Steiner and 1....2..... Cunningham: 3!!!! He got em!!!! DING*DING*DING gets in the ring and Hebner walks to Pillman. Seifret: Here is your winner....BRIAN PILLMAN!!!! music plays, crowd with a big pop =-=Winner: Brian Pillman, by pinfall in 13:50-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Cunningham: Okay, let's go backstage and find out what is going on.... cuts backstage to Severn leaning against the lockers, David & Golliath sitting against the wall moaning...and Rick Steiner laying on top of Inferno in the center of the scene. They are all moaning with pain...Scott Steiner comes rushing in and is surprised....he immediately takes off looking for the NWO. Cunningham: What the hell? Shamus: How in the hell did those two beat all five of them?!?!?!? Cunningham: Stay with us fans....The Clique fights for the belts next! to commercials back to Cunningham and Shamus Cunningham: Welcome back fans...and we are still trying to figure out what is going here. But now, we have the matchup between The Clique and The Daemons for the Television Tag Team Belts! =-=The Clique, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= VERSUS =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=The Daemons, Phantom Lord and Cthulu, with Bryan Clarke-=-=-=-= Due to time constraints, I am just going to show the ending segment of this match...as it went on for almost 40 minutes. The announcers considered it one of the greatest tag team matches ever....but had a little knock-down drag out to it. to The Daemons hitting Nash with a bodyslam. Cunningham: This match has been going on for 34 minutes now! And still no champion....Cthulu with a lariat but Nash ducks and Cthulu rolls out of the ring. Phantom with a high cross body now...and Nash catches him! Shamus: Backbreaker!!!! Cunningham: Both men locking up...and Nash with a bodyslam. Nash for a lariat but Phantom ducks. Lord with a kneelift....but Nash steps to the side. Nash sending Phantom for the ride now....and nails him with a roundhouse right. Nash with an attempted kneelift now...but Phantom sidesteps. Phantom brings Nash to the mat with a single leg takedown. Both men to their feet....and Nash send Phantom for the ride. Nash misses with a shoulderblock and Lord misses with a clothesline. Lord with a kick and an armlock hammerlock submission now.... Shamus: Whoever wins this matchup definitely deserves the title! Cunningham: And the Clique is going to be in action on Friday! That's right...don't forget fans! This Friday is "Debut Night" where some of the WCWF's newest superstars will debut in front of a large Chica- and Nash giving the sign for the Jackknife! Down goes Phantom lord!!! The pin! 1....2... Shamus: And Bryan Clarke jumps up on the apron! Cunningham: Attention diverted and Nash knocks Phantom into the opposite corner....another right and Nash turns around now....sees the ref being distracted...Lord from behind with a Baseball Bat to the back!!! Short lariat!!! And Beard turns around....Lord with a headscissors submission... Shamus: The Clique should get this belt now....I can't believe that guy pulled out a baseball bat! to about a minute later Cunningham: Nash with the tag to Hall!!! Series of rights!!! Roundhouse right and he is down! does the sign for the Edge Cunningham: Can he get Lord up? Cunningham: The Edge!!!! 1.....2..... Shamus & Cunningham: 3!!!!!! It's over!!!!! DING*DING*DING Seifret: Here is your winners...and new Television Tag Champions!! THE CLIQUE!!!!! =-=Winners: The Clique, by pinfall at 38:33-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Cunningham: Stay with us! When we come back....Dogg will face Bill Thomas. Commercials back to another black and white promo....it shows clips of David & Golliath beating the NWO Voiceover: David & Golliath....Inferno's best kept secret...he surprised the New World Order by joining the Wolverines with them...and he revealed the secret to the NWO first.... a big question mark with a bunch of different superstars that could be on the mystery team, including Rick Rude, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Ahmed Johnson, The Giant, Shawn Michaels, and the Ultimate Warrior. Voiceover: The Mystery Team....nobody knows who they are....except themselves. Inferno opened a bag of tricks on the NWO...now, somebody wants to open a bag of tricks on them. into one... Voiceover: Usually you hear of David vs. Golliath, this time they are teaming to face a mystery, that even Sherlock Holmes could not solve. Kaged! August 25th! back to Cunningham and Shamus =-=Dogg (of the Hardcore Homeboyz) with Miss Dixie-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= VERSUS =-=-=-=-=-=-=Bill "Stuntman" Thomas with Mr. T-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Cunningham: We're back now...and Dogg already in the ring for his matchup with Bill "Stuntman" Thomas. Seifret: And his opponent.... music starts and Mr. T & Nuff Respect come out with no Bill Thomas Seifret: Accompanied to the ring by his manager, Mr. T, at a weight of 215 pounds...BILL "STUNTMAN" THOMAS! a very good pop Cunningham: Oh no..don't tell me that we're gonna have a no show..... Shamus: He probably hurt himself doing a stunt..... the lights go out and Bill Thomas runs out on fire. He streaks down to ringside and and the lights come back on. He rips off the costume and gets ready to fight Dogg. DING*DING*DING Cunningham: We're underway now...and they lockup. Thomas off to a good start with a backspin DDT. Dogg back up quickly and nails him with a savate kick, follows it with a dropkick to the knee and then attempts to send Thomas to the ropes. Reversal and Dogg for the ride....Thomas with a shoulderblock. Front facelock now... Shamus: Dogg has every right to be angry...after Thomas came down to ringside kissing all over Miss Dixie...he had no right there.... Cunningham: Thomas with another backspin DDT now...and a slingshot. Comes over and puts another backspin DDT on Dogg! Thomas with a diving shoulderblock and a cover...1....2.... Shamus: And a kickout by Dogg. Cunningham: Thomas with a front facelock.....Thomas putting Dogg into the corner now...backspin DDT again! I think Dogg is getting used to that move! Dogg sliding out under the ropes now....and Thomas climbs the buckle. Dogg gets up on the apron while Thomas is climbing and nails Thomas in the stomach. Jumps over the top rope and Thomas falls on the top turnbuckle. Shamus: Dogg with a superplex now! And a cover...1....2.... Cunningham: And he gets the shoulder up...Dogg with an enzuigir to the face but Thomas counters with an octopus hold... Shamus: Just wait...Dogg is going to go Hardcore on him. Cunningham: Thomas sends Dogg for the ride.....and executes a crucifix...1....2.... Shamus: No way. He's gonna have to nail Dogg with his little Death Drop, a name he stole from Mr. Extreme I might add..... Cunningham: What are you talk-- Dogg with a flying shoulderblock but Thomas ducks....Thomas with a spinning leg lariat but Dogg ducks now. Thomas with an attempted octopus hold...but Dogg with a hiptoss, diving shoulderblock and a two count. Shamus: And he's telling the fans to shut up now.....I can understand that...you gotta have peace and quiet to concentrate.. Cunningham: Dogg with a jumping neck snap.... Shamus: Dogg telling them to shut up some more Cunningham: And a handspring moonsault now...but Thomas puts his knees up! Thomas with a swinging neckbreaker now....Dogg rolling out of the ring again and Thomas follows him out. Shamus: Time for Thomas to cheat some...although I'll acknowledge he has some skill... Cunningham: Thomas sends Dogg into the guardrail now....and picks him up...rolls him back into the ring. Thomas into the ring and Dogg sends him for the ride on a reversal....Thomas nails Dogg with a clothesline and Dogg falls out of the ring! Dogg back in a nails Thomas with a rolling kick. Dogg sending Thomas for the ride but he reverses.....Dogg with a sunset flip but Thomas with a sitdown. 1...2.... Cunningham: And a kickout. Snap mare by Thomas now...and follows it with a piledriver....sends Dogg for the ride...and misses with a clothesline. Dogg with a kick to the midsection but Thomas catches his foot. Gutwrench suplex and a high cross body.....1....2.....and a kickout. Thomas with a swinging neckbreaker and follows it by sending Dogg for the ride...nails Dogg with a clothesline. Dogg back up and really taking a beating now.... Shamus: Come on Dogg.....I said you would win! Cunningham: Dogg with a Soviet suplex....and badmouths the crowd again. Enzuilariato but Thomas with a whip to the ropes and Dogg comes back and nails Thomas with a shoulderblock. Dogg with a short arm scissors Shamus: Good doggie.... Cunningham: We've got to take a commercial break unfortuantly, stay with us! More action to come! back to an instant replay.... Cunningham: During the commercial break, Dogg getting the pinfall...let's look at what happened... Thomas trying a lariat but Dogg ducking down... Shamus: Well, Thomas tries a lariat but Dogg ducks in time... Thomas turning around and Dogg kicking him and following it with a Springboard DDT! Shamus: And then Dogg kicks him in the stomach and nails him with the Springboard DDT! =-=Winner: Dogg (of the Hardcore Homeboyz), by pinfall at 8:48. Cunningham: And now....this videotape sent into us by Johnny Butler. fades to Johnny Butler sitting on a weight bench with Purely Lethal Rowan MacLeod standing touching his shoulder looking at a letter Johnny is holding JohnnyB: Well I just received this letter from a confussed fan. It has bothered me so I will read it to all my many fans out there. Its from a boy named Davey. Dear Johnny Butler. I am 10 years old and am your biggest fan ever. I don't understand why are you being so nice to all those puke punks college boys all of a sudden, though. You are not your self. What is wrong man?! Your'e too nice to these people!!! Why you are not holding belts is f****d up!!! Your the best but why so nice, man? signed Davey Severn JohnnyB: Well Davey well you are kinda right I been to nice to a few of these weakling college boys. Come on Mr. camera man follow me. follows Butler then fades to black in at a golf course Johnny: well Davey I will fix it for you OK cant have my fans all upset at me. focuses on Mr. Perfect Car coming in to the club. Perfect gets out of car opens the trunk. of no where, Johnny Butler charges in to Mr. perfect hitting him behind the head with a roll of quarters in his fist he proceeds to beat up Mr. Perfect and then stuff him into the car's trunk and Rowan slams it shut JohnnyB: Well Davey that mean enough?? RowanM: I think that takes care of that punk college boy! of terror echo out of the trunk of Perfects car, while Johnny and Rowan laugh. fades to black as Johnny and Rowan get into her Ferrari and drive off back to Cunningham Cunningham: And now, we will be joined by Mr. Perfect for special guest commentary. Perfect's music plays and he comes out to some heat. He comes over to the commentary booth and sits down with Cunningham and Shamus. Shamus : Nice to see you again Mr. Perfect. shakes hands Cunningham: Indeed, our special guest...Mr. Perfect here tonight. =-=Ric Flair (w/ Miss Elizabeth & Woman)-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= VERSUS =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Johnny Butler (w/ Rowan MacLeod)=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Cunningham: Special submission match tonight.... to Seifret in ring with Earl Hebner Seifret: This match is scheduled for one fall. Coming to the ring.... Flair's music starts up. He comes out to a partial pop. Seifret: Accompanied by Woman and Miss Elizabeth....RIC FLAIR!!!!! makes it to the ring.... Mr. Perfect: He's good....but he can't be perfect! Seifret: And his opponent..... Butler's music starts up and he comes out with Rowan Seifret: Coming to the ring with his manager, Rowan MacLeod, at a weight of 275 pounds...JOHNNY BUTLER!!! makes it to the ring. Cunningham: Any comments on what we just saw on the videotape Mr. Perfect? Mr. Perfect: Only that I still had a Perfect game! Shamus: Of course, you are Perfect! DING*DING*DING Cunningham: These two squaring off now....and Butler with a chokehold. Hebner: 1....2.....3.....4......5, break it up. Cunningham: Butler with a kick to the thigh now...Flair with a back suplex but Butler back up. Flying forearm and Butler to the ropes....hits Flair with an elbow...Flair though, abdominal stretch now.... Mr. Perfect: Should have went for his figure-fout leglock.... Shamus: I'd have to agree if Perfect says it... Cunningham: Flair sends Butler to the outside now....and follows him outside. Flair whips Butler into the guardrail and Butler returns with a kneelift. Butler puts the Cobra Clutch on Ric Flair!!!! Shamus: Damn, that was fast! Cunningham: Wait a minute...Woman coming around now....and digs her nails into Butler's back. Flair back in the ring now and Butler in the ring also after almost going after Woman. Cunningham: Flair with a chop now...and whips him into the turnbuckle. Puts a headlock on him....Butler with a front facelock now....but Flair breaks it and a swinging neckbreaker. Chop and a vertical suplex....Flair with a flying axhandle and a stomp now.... Perfect: Here comes Erik Coy to ringside...I wonder what he is doing here? Cunningham: I don't know but he is stopping where the aisle meets the immediate outside...maybe he sees you Mr. Perfect? Shamus: He probably doesn't know who's side you are on....or does he? Perfect: I don't know...I am not him. I'm Perfect, which with his flawed record, obviously isn't. Cunningham: Butler with a backdrop driver but Flair nails him with a backward kick. Butler falls through the ropes....and Flair follows through. Flair sends Butler into the guardrail...follows it with a roundhouse right and a chop. Butler with a butt-bump but Flair ducks it and gets to the ring....Butler back in also now...and Flair with a chop. Follows with a back suplex...pulls him up and sends him to the ropes. Flair with a chop and now a headlock takedown. Shamus: Once again....Flair throws Butler to the outside....is he trying to get Coy to interfere? Or does he even know he is here? Cunningham: I have the feeling these two are connected somehow....but maybe it is Butler and Coy who are with each other. I know you, Mr. Perfect, don't care for either men in the ring right now... Mr. Perfect: Not necissarily, but Butler isn't Perfect and is trying to claim he can put a blemish on my record. Cunningham: These two battling in the ring till submission....stay with us! Commercials back to Ric Flair off the ropes... Cunningham: Flair with a chop now...and Flair sends Butler for the ride...nails him with a shoulderblock. Flair with an abdominal stretch... Shamus: Butler with a hiptoss... Cunningham: But Flair with a backslide. Perfect: See, Perfect would never do that because this match is not for a pinfall...yet a submission. Cunningham: I see....and Butler off the ropes...nails Flair with a shoulderblock. Butler takes him down with a lariat.... a half pop/heat Cunningham: Butler with a neck-scissors and follows with a side suplex.....single-leg takedown and Flair begging off. Flair with an inside cradle...follows it with a chop and another. Send Butler for the ride...and hits him with an elbow. Flair to the ropes...and Rowan trips him. Shamus: Hebner warning her now.... Cunningham: Flair with a sunset flip and a swinging neckbreaker. Back suplex and he whooos to the crowd now. a decent pop Cunningham: Flair with a figure-four leglock now! goes down to ask.... DING*DING*DING Cunningham: Let's get the official word... Seifret: Here is your winner....RIC FLAIR!!!!! keeps it straped on....and Perfect gets up from the announcers booth. Cunningham: What's this? gets into the ring and takes the mic from Seifret. Flair lets the hold go and faces Perfect.... Perfect: Flair, you fought a good match, but it wasn't perfect. I will give you the chance to improve your skills by facing one who is perfect, me. Meet me at KAGED! Do you accept? tosses the mic to Flair behind his back. Flair catches it and says... Flair: You wanna style and profile with the Nature Boy? Well, you got it! WHOOOO!!! =-=Winner: Ric Flair, by submission at 12:38-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Cunningham: So, the match is signed....stay with us. Animal faces Brute Force next. Commercials Cunningham: We're back and Animal ready to face both members of Brute Force. Shamus: This is a bad move by Extreme Team if you ask me. =-=Animal (of the Road Warriors) with Jason Aaron-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= VERSUS -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Brute Force, JR Michaels and Dave Gibson, with Jr. Gangsta-=-=-=-=-= Seifret: This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Tag Team Titles. Coming to the ring accompanied by his manager, Jason Aaron, and his tag-team partner, Hawk....here is ANIMAL!!! Road Warriors music starts up and Animal comes out with Jason Aaron and Hawk on crutches. make it to the ring and the theme music to Shaft starts up. Seifret: And his opponent, coming to the ring with their manager, Jr. Gangsta, JR MICHAELS AND DAVE GIBSON - BRUTE FORCE!!! Force makes it to the ring and JR Michaels attacks Animal before the bell. Cunningham: Michaels coming over hitting Animal..... DING*DING*DING Cunningham: And Animal with an inverted atomic drop....Michaels takes him down with a backslide....1....2..... Shamus: And a kickout. Cunningham: Michaels with an enzuigiri to the face and takes Animal down. Animal back up and gets Michaels with a power bomb and a cover. 1...2.... Shamus: And Gangsta puts Michaels foot on the bottom rope! Cunningham: Michaels with an enzuigiri to the face...and Animal to the ropes now. Animal nails Michaels with an elbow and sends Michaels for the ride...no, reversal and Animal goes for the ride. Animal with a small package...Michaels reverses...1....2.... Shamus: And a kickout. Michaels tagging Gibson in now. Cunningham: Michaels hits Animal with a Hotshot and Gibson nails him with a flying dropkick. Animal sends Gibson to the ropes on a reversal as Michaels leaves the ring....Animal hits Gibson with a kick....backbreaker and a bearhug now. Shamus: Animal doing quite well right now.... Cunningham: Animal with a neck snap now...and a Gorilla Press. Small package and a two count. Animal with another but Gibson reverses and a one count. Gibson with a flying dropkick now and tags Michaels. Brute Force sends Animal for the ride and they nail him with a double elbowsmash. Michaels with a powersalm...and Gibson leaves the ring. 1....2.... Shamus: And a kickout. Cunningham: Michaels with a tiger suplex...and a one count. Michaels with a half Boston.... Shamus: You have to believe Brute Force will win this one.... Cunningham: Michaels with a Samoan Drop now....and a spinning leg lariat. Sends Animal to the turnbuckle...Michaels charges in but Animal lifts his leg. Animal sends Michaels for the ride now...and nails Michaels with a shoulderblock. Animal to the ropes now....and a small package. 1....2.... Shamus: Kickout again. Cunningham: Animal with chokehold.... Beard: 1...2....3.... Cunningham: Animal throws Michaels out of the ring now...Michaels comes back in and Animal nails him with a bodyslam. Animal with a belly-to-belly....1....2.... Shamus: And another kickout. He's lastin longer than I thought he would... Cunningham: And Animal headed for the ropes now....Gangsta pulls the top rope down and Beard waving his arms in the air now. Shamus: What? DING*DING*DING gets in the ring and Beard walks over towards Animal and Hawk with the titles.... Seifret: Here are your winners...and NEW WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING FEDERATION TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS - THE ROAD WARRIORS!!!!! Cunningham: Wait a minute....they can't win the titles on DQ! gets in the ring and grabs the mic.... Gangsta: Yo homey, hold up....deez foos can't win the straps on a di-qualificatin'. I wants a rematch..... comes down to ringside after a few minutes. Everyone involved in the match is standing in the ring calmly. Cunningham: And Goddard has got the contract for the match with him..... gets in the ring and shows Jr. Gangsta something on the paper... Goddard: According to the contract, the titles can be gained on any type of win. Force throws their hands in the air and Road Warriors celebrate. Cunningham: That's all the tie we have tonight....join us on Friday at "Debut Night"!!!!! =-=Winners: The Road Warriors, by DQ at 5:04-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=